


Pull My Trigger

by kritter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Connor, Face-Fucking, Gun Kink, M/M, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, he didnt try TOO hard lol, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritter/pseuds/kritter
Summary: Connor and -60 meet again, with different circumstances in mind. Some self-gratifying NSFW.





	Pull My Trigger

"Did they give you these parts because they knew you'd be a _pussy_? Cyberlife's little slut set up to get gangbanged by the entire Department, huh?" 60's fingers were already curled into his wet flesh, holding him in place by the pelvis as they worked magic with those dexterous, coin-flipping fingers; inhaling a sharp breath, Connor glared daggers into the eyes reflective of his own, furrowing his eyebrows once his hands settled on those chiseled hips with the silent craving for what he knew lie beneath those long, slender jeans and the bulge between lengthy, slender legs; something of a physical symbolism for a different sort of chance he’s never had.

"Does insulting me in a sexual manner make you feel good about yourself?" Connor's voice was equally cocky, yet held more offense than the android currently supporting him by the small of his back with the other hand knuckle-deep between his thick thighs, which were spread awkwardly to allow the protrusion. Against his personal desires, he'd started to pant while the vulva of his slick, wet lips swelled with the keen craving of a certain desire, fingertips pressing harder into the cloth of 60's waist while he nudged his hips closer, despite his better programming prompting him to do otherwise. This was the enemy and another android he should have already discarded, yet the closer their bodies became in the fast, heated fight between them, the tension grew into interest as the two models bumped in a close encounter and thus 60 became _curious_ and Connor was embarrassed about how easily he was swayed beneath those hands for reasons he couldn't explain. Perhaps it was the charge of chemistry in being a similar-but-different android, a deviant against a machine -- yet if 60 was so _mechanical_, in his mind, he wouldn't hold any sexual urges in the first place -- but now was no time for introspection.

"Yes, actually," 60 admitted with satisfaction as a turn of his wrist made Connor writhe and gasp, acknowledging the pressure between his own legs as he pulled Connor close to sigh against his ear and took advantage to press his palm against the front of his groin, massaging a circle around his clit as he slid in a third finger that cued Connor to grunt and squirm in kind.

The heat of humiliation warmed Connor's cheeks as he dipped his head, feeling lewd inside and out from the nature of their interactions, as well as 60's words -- let alone how they _got to him_, making him feel more exposed and vulnerable than he was inherently comfortable with.

"I like feeling that cum drip on my fingers as I fluster you so easily," he cooed, and Connor's eyes widened with a flicker of his eyebrows in response to the obscene statement.

"Imagine if they could see you now? Oh, and I'm sure Amanda's thrilled with you, too," he mocked, and Connor tried to drown out the lecherous thoughts drifting through his artificial imagination, gritting his teeth as he ran his fingers along the hem of 60's pants in making way towards the front to thumb over his belt; the younger model grinned contently in response.

"And to think you want in my pants, too?" The following laughter was fake and hollow, but did its intended purpose as Connor frowned with a defensive glower, huffing out a breath while he plucked at the buckle and made quick work of sliding the strap through with a sound that was music to his ears. 60 sighed mockingly, casting a disappointed gaze in Connor's direction as he slowly slid his hand away, causing Connor to buck his hips while those slick, long fingers trailed out from within him, now coated in cum. The way Connor’s thighs had soaked with his own lust reminded him of the situation he was in, but he'd long since given up the fight against those urges.

"Make jokes about my sex life whether it exists or not, but you're here, too," he responded pointedly, causing the slightest hitch in 60's voice before he _tsked_ a couple of times, as if he weren't perfectly erect right below Connor's exploring hands; before long, those jeans were unzipped and he eagerly took a handful of what he felt was rightfully his own, and while the response was subtle, the lowering of eyelids while 60's face replicated an expression of relaxation and pleasure from the squeeze of his hand was already satisfying enough.

"I guess they gave you a prick since you act like one," Connor retorted, and 60's sleazy gaze turned into an impish grin as his hands settled on Connor's bare hips, pulling them closer.

"A _big_ one," 60 enunciated with a familiar turn of his head, and Connor felt everything in his figure turn rigid against the other's as his fingers reached further along the length that pulsed with warmth to his touch, a bit surprised at the realization of the length nudging its tip against his forearm, wet within the cloth of the android's underwear. Connor wondered whose behalf that cosmetic choice had been on, but decided he had no comment to speak on as the simple, black _women's_ underwear always felt nice on his own waist; he supposed one might need more room for something of such size.

Connor tightened his hand for a firm rubbing down the underside of the cloth outlining the shape of something he wasn't sure he could take, swallowing down his doubts as he leaned to press his lips against the other's, only to be stopped short as the android scoffed and shoved him away.

"This isn't a romance. Get on your knees, _Connor_," 60 spat, his statement thick with the irony in the name. Hesitating, Connor knit his eyebrows as he contemplated whether to follow through with the demand or not in a moment that 60 took advantage of, moving a hand to his shoulder and pushing him down towards the ground, and Connor's knees seemed to give before he'd completely thought the command over, though he complied rather easily as there was no use in fussing now.

"I assume you know what to do from here," 60 stated pointedly, and Connor felt another drip trail down the inside of his thigh, wasting no time in pulling away the cloth obstructing his desired goal as the other RK800 threaded his hand into his hair to clench a fistful, huffing with a flare of his nostrils when he thrusted forward to press his head against Connor's lips with a small squirt of his own. Connor glowered up at him, but nonetheless opened his mouth to allow the tip slide past his lips and nearly gagging once the end pressed to the back of his throat, stopping his synthetic breathing to a calculated three seconds before 60 withdrew the _appendage_, slamming back in with a faster pace that prompted him to swallow down as much of the length he could.

"Well, that was easy," 60 responded as he felt the end of his dick press against the metal within Connor's neck, where the wet, rubber casing inside the android's shell ended, a sensation that almost made him shudder as he gyrated a few more times, his arousal increasing at the idea of tainting the inside of such _expensive_ equipment with his artificial ejaculate and heaving in a heavier breath as he sneered down at **what** was essentially his sex toy for the time being, in his opinion.

Connor's eyes drifted closed, and while he wasn't using them for much else, brought his hands to run over the smaller swell between his own legs, pinching his clit between two fingers and spreading the lips around his entrance with the other hand, swirling his fingers to pleasure himself meanwhile occasionally exhaling a heavy breath between the thrusts when 60 would pull out just past his mouth to admire his work, synthetic saliva glistening over the gleaming fleshy tone of his 'skin' in an image he would definitely store in his drives forever.

A few more forceful, vigorous thrusts to his face and 60 was done, choking him with the sensation as the awareness of his compromised systems rung through his processors with a few worrisome prompts, nearly biting through the intruding object with a simulated gag reflex and an ugly noise emitting from his nose and yanking away in the process.

60 chuckled, his grip still tight in mussed brunette locks, pulling Connor away and throwing him to the ground in one swift movement, and in a tumble, Connor stared up at him from his position on his back, propping himself up on his elbows from the floor. Striding forward, the other android pressed the flat of his shoe against Connor's upper thigh, catching his attention as he lifted that foot to hover, catching Connor's confused gaze and waiting for him to sit up before jutting his foot forward for a swift kick in the regulator, forcing the android to double over as gravity pulled him to the floor again. A few warnings flashed across his screen as he recalibrated, panting for air as he caught sight of the piercing eyes staring him down, bold and callous in their _machine_-like nature.

"What, not even gonna try? Or did you think you'll get another chance?" Connor pulled his legs together as the excitement of the moment welled more arousal within him, staring at 60 with his mouth agape while he tried to process the past twenty-two seconds. Seemingly unimpressed, 60 pursed his lips as he pulled out his pistol to aim at Connor's face, centered between his eyes; his other hand made work to put away his _equipment_, content now that he'd made a sloppy mess of his enemy and thus uncaring of Connor's continuous need.

"Well, there's not much I can do here, now is there?" However sarcastic it was, 60 reveled in the admission of defeat, taking a moment to decide whether he fully intended on shooting Connor or not.

"As much as I want to kill you, that _was_ an exciting exchange," 60 'complimented' with a wry look in his eye.

"Besides, I'm sure you're just _begging_ for more, aren't you, Connor?" Despite not wanting to speak, the way he couldn't sit still, hanging onto nearly every word that was spoken and no longer made any efforts to fight back in hesitation all added up to a clear giveaway.

"Killing somebody after they sucked your dick isn't very nice of you," Connor chided, turning his head with a glance up at the gun, then in 60's direction, "but of course I should know better than to expect kindness from _you_."

"Oh, I'm sorry, my hand didn't satisfy you?" With a lifting arch of his brows, 60's gaze was as intrigued as it was sarcastic; part of him assumed Connor would have been done by now, just as he had, but something about the edging off was just as enticing.

Feeling newfound embarrassment, Connor looked down, wiping the stickiness from his cheek with a sigh as he otherwise didn't move away from the gun's aim.

"No," Connor said, and 60 seemed impressed by his gall and interested in his response.

"I usually need my g-spot hit, or it's not satisfying." Admitting his sexual anatomy functions in the face of a gun held by someone so obnoxious was an endeavor in itself, and he wondered if the next model would acknowledge the same irony.

"_Hit_, not even just touched?" The smile became ill-intended as 60 bared his teeth.

"So with force," he carried on lowly with interest, half to himself; trailing the gun along the frame of Connor's face, an idea bloomed in his mind. Kneeling down, his other hand returned between thick, long thighs, admiring the quiver of Connor's figure with his eyes drifting to the soaking skin below his groin.

"What a mess," he chastised, catching Connor's dirty glare as the tip of the gun trailed down his neckline, pressing against the bulges of thirium tubes making up his throat, swirling all the way down to the frame of a fake collarbone. With his other hand nudging a knee to spread Connor's legs, hastening his movement of the gun down over his figure, along the curvature of his chest and stomach and across the dips of his v-line, he only stopped once the cold, round metal of the barrel nudged the wet entrance of his flesh.

Connor felt unnerved, but couldn't resist the flutter in his pump or the race of gushing thirium as lethal metal grazed the pale tone of his figure, pulling his legs towards him in a moment of tension as the gun nudged between his thighs, staring at 60 as he loomed over him with sickening interest.

"Open wide," he purred under his breath as he shoved the weapon forward, ensuring Connor cringed with the contact of a thick Glock nozzle forcing its way into him as far as possible, all at once. Lurching, Connor curved his spine and bucked his hips, crying out as he nudged himself down over the barrel with relative ease; grinning, 60 waited until he neared that final moment, before drawing away the pistol just as fast as he'd yanked it in, the pining _whine_ emitting from Connor's trembling body fueling him while he nudged the weapon’s end into that wide-open mouth and reveling in the look of surprise on Connor's face.

"Taste good? Damn, you're a horny one," he piped, noting the way the daze never left Connor's eyes, even as his lips wrapped around the glistening gun, curling into a smile as Connor realized his actions were having exactly the effect he wanted them to. Coiling his tongue around the steel tube, he let out another keening moan with a split of his knees, lowering towards the ground with another needy pump of his hips and in a daring move, he slid the end of his tongue into the opening of the barrel, teasing the tip with his teeth and watching every shift as 60 faltered with the barest drop of expression only noticeable to the micro calculations of an android.

"What's the matter? Can't shoot me?" His lips brushed over the device when he spoke, soft breath blowing into the hollow muzzle and creating a subtle vibration only they could hear, tingling in the other android's fingertips.

"Or did you want to see me finish myself off, so you're avoiding the trigger? That's also a euphemism, by the way," he taunted with a mocking wink.

"I can't say I wouldn't enjoy that," 60's response was nearly chipper in tone, but the sincerity became clear by how much he, himself had hesitated - something which Connor hadn’t known that particular model to do.

"Or maybe you're waiting for me to say the magic words?" By the time he realized what a display he was putting on, it was much too late as the gun was lowered from his lips, down his mouth and against his chin in another display of dominance over his life -- or representatively his entire _self -- _fulfilled by their physical positions.

"Humor me, then. What are those?" Connor thought about what he was going to say, contemplating the right voice inflection so as to sound the most convincing. If 60 enjoyed being so rough with his control as he'd been recently acting, then he wouldn't be turned on by a challenge, but if Connor was placid, he was quickly bored. Swallowing down his pride, he leaned forward to splay his fingers against the ground as he walked on high-arched hands, crawling closer to 60 as he knelt at his feet, eyes slowly trailing up the figure that would _mostly_ mimic his own, were it not fully clothed. Tilting up his chin as the gun jabbed below his jaw, he cast a serious gaze up at his previous _rival_ as he was now about to plea for so little as a final sexual favor.

"I want you to fuck me," he stated boldly, licking over his lips as if he savored the taste of the phrase. 60 was silenced, something Connor considered an accomplishment, taking his own advantage over the moment of tentativeness to reach and grab the hand that held the gun, holding it in place as he used that wrist for leverage to pull himself up. While his alternate tried to pull away, he held his grip, using the sway of their bodies as leverage to lean close to 60's ear as he spoke in a low whisper:

"And not just my face. I know you want it, too," he urged, trailing his tongue along the soft outline of the earlobe, surprised to find those greedy hands snatching his hips and pulling him forward _again_, as grinding their bodies together seemed to be what started their exchange.

"I'm wet, I'm tight, you know I look good," he jested with a chuckle that caught in his throat as reflective fingers clenched around his neck. This time, 60 took his turn to smile.

"Yeah, you do." Connor's gaze grew dim with disappointment, clenching his legs together as a knee slid between his own.

"You're best when you're needy like this. Maybe you don't get laid as often as I thought," he snarked, prompting Connor to try and pry his hand away.

"Do you think this is a game? You thought you'd come here, get fucked and go home?" Connor frowned with confusion as he acknowledged he didn't have an end goal in mind, simply that he went for what he wanted -- they both did. Their disregard for each other's existence differing greatly made his life much more significant to himself than the one aiming the gun, and he wasn't sure how to act his way out of this one.

"What do _you_ want from this?" Connor's voice held no hesitation as a crackle snapped in his throat from the pressure around his neck.

"I already got what I wanted," 60 responded with a tilt of his head, but Connor's gaze held disbelief.

"Then why am I still here?" 60's expression dimmed.

"Good question." Nudging his leg further up between thighs that remained wet and nude, 60 tilted Connor's body back with an extension of his arm, and there was a loud bang before the silence resonated through his processors, followed by the noisy sound of a heavy RK800 chassis collapsing to the ground.

"Thanks, Connor. It was fun."


End file.
